


Honey Butter

by Chiroyu



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, you wont believe who the bottom is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroyu/pseuds/Chiroyu
Summary: Crowley doesn't normally eat sweet things, that is unless he eats them a certain way...





	Honey Butter

Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting in the bookshop, drinking alcohol and talking about many things. And while they were doing this, Aziraphale was quite intent to snack. Snacking on fruit, sweets, and many other delectable items. Currently, he was snacking on a chocolate mousse. 

"Mm, Crowley dear, you must try this! it is absolutely scrumptious!" Aziraphale exclaimed, a look of absolute delight on his face. 

Crowley took a sip from his glass before replying. "No thanks, Angel. I'm not much for sweets."

"Crowley, i must insist! I'm sure even you would like it!" Aziraphale insists, holding out the small bowl of mousse and a spoon.

Crowley, as drunk as he is, automatically replies with what comes to his mind first. "I'd only eat it, Angel, if i could eat it off of you." 

Crowley doesn't seem to register that he said that out loud as Aziraphale's face goes bright red. 

"O-oh, dear...." Aziraphale mumbles. While he and Crowley had been together for a few months at this point, they had yet to discuss anything quite so... sensual.

Crowley's brain seems to finally catch up to him in the few seconds of silence that follow. His face bright red as he looks up and away from Aziraphale's searching eyes. "uh-ah-erm-ngk." he's quiet for a moment longer. "I didn't mean that." He says finally. Like lying and saying it was just a joke would work on Aziraphale. 

"Dear..." he says slowly. "I can tell you meant it..."

Crowley doesn't look at Aziraphale, too embarrassed. "Okay, maybe I did, what about it?" He mumbles.

Aziraphale blushes, suddenly even more embarrassed now that Crowley admits to it. "W-well... It is about time we discussed this stuff..." Aziraphale says softly.

Crowley continues to look away from Aziraphale, glad for his glasses that hid his eyes from Aziraphale's gaze. "Right." he mumbles.

Aziraphale clears his throat and sits up straight. "Perhaps we should be sober for this?" he suggests, already miracling himself sober. 

Crowley followed suit, though he didn't particularly want to be sober for this conversation. He somehow felt even more anxiety well inside him as he sat there across from Aziraphale. "Look, angel, we really don't have to talk about this. it probably makes you uncomfortable and all.."

Aziraphale shook his head. "Nonsense, we really should've had this conversation earlier... but i will admit, i was a tad nervous to talk about this... Which is why i won't allow myself to continue to put this conversation off anymore."

Well, that settles that, Crowley supposes. No way of getting out of this conversation, unless he were to fake a heart attack. Though even that probably wouldn't... He sighs. "Alright then, Angel, should i be blunt about it then?"

Aziraphale nodded. "That would help this conversation along, actually, so please do go ahead dear."

Crowley intakes a breath, breathing it out slowly. He finally looks over at Aziraphale, removing his glasses so his eyes could be seen and convey his emotions. "I want to have sex with you, Angel." he stated, bluntly.

"O-oh..." Aziraphale blushed at the bluntness, but continued on. "well, yes, i had assumed that dear. What about what you said earlier? about wanting to, well, you know."

Crowley nods, embarrassed not only for himself but for Aziraphale as well. "Yeah, i want to do that too..." he mumbles quietly.

Aziraphale raises a brow. "what was that, dear? I couldn't hear you all that well."

Crowley mumbled it out again at the same volume.

Aziraphale looked confused. "Dear, please speak up, i can't hear you!" 

"I want to lick food off your body!" He exclaims, louder than he meant to. His face goes red and he averts his eyes, tucking his hands beneath his under arms in a show of anxiety and embarrassment. 

Aziraphale looked shocked, rightfully so. He cleared his throat, also looking embarrassed by the volume at which Crowley had exclaimed that. "Well, I've never thought to try such a thing before, but I suppose I wouldn't be all to opposed to it-"

Crowley nearly choked as he sputters. "Wh- you- ha- you would do it?" He asks softly. He was honestly expecting Aziraphale to say that he wouldn't ever do such a thing...

Aziraphale blushed. "Well, of course i'd try it... you are my partner after all, and I want to please you in that way too... and if that's the type of thing you're into, how could I not at least give it a try?"

In that moment Crowley truly felt, well for a lack of better words, blessed. "Angel.." he says softly, getting up from where he was sitting and going over to Aziraphale. The anxiety is less than before, but still prevalent as he slowly takes Aziraphale's hand in his own. "Then... can we?" He asks softly. So softly Aziraphale can barley hear him. But he does.

Aziraphale smiles sheepishly. "Of course, dear... though, I must admit, i am feeling a bit nervous.."

Crowley smiles, a tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Don't worry Angel, you aren't the only one... besides, it's not like I bite... much." He tries for a joke, but after he says it hes not sure it came across correctly.

Aziraphale understands that was Crowley trying for a joke and nervously chuckles. "Right, well then... shall we?" He asks softly, snapping his fingers and miracling them into the bedroom.

It's hard to see in the low light of the room, but Crowley can see the blush and nervous expression that is adorning Aziraphale's face. He reaches out and gently cups Aziraphale's cheek with one of his hands. He leans down and gently pulls Aziraphale into a gentle and sweet kiss.

Aziraphale goes stiff in Crowley's hold for just a moment before relaxing. The sweet tenderness of this kiss conveying to him just how much Crowley does care. But he doesn't even have time to think of this as their first kiss before Crowley is vying to undo his clothing.

Gone now is the tartan overcoat, strewn somewhere across the floor haphazardly. And Crowley wastes not a second more to dispose of his own jacket, longing for the contact of the other's skin upon his own.

Crowley breaks the kiss to stare into Aziraphale's eyes. "Now is the time to run back if you want to, Angel." he says softly, like he expected Aziraphale to back out. But he also sounded understanding, like he wouldn't be upset if Aziraphale did back out.

Aziraphale smiles sweetly at Crowley, a look of determination shining in his eyes. "Crowley, dear, i said i would give it a try and that is what i will do."

Crowley stares at Aziraphale, wondering to himself how he deserved someone as sweet as him. "Angel..." he says softly before going back in and kissing Aziraphale once more with passion. 

Aziraphale smiles into the kiss, kissing back with half lidded eyes.

Crowley's hands fumbled as he undid the buttons on Aziraphale's vest, pulling it off gently but quickly and throwing it into the slowly growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Aziraphale's own hands stumbled over the buttons on Crowley's vest, slowly undoing them with gentle hands before sliding it off of his partner and gently tossing it onto the pile.

Crowley hungrily continued to kiss Aziraphale, having to restrain himself from simply ripping the shirt off his partner and instead unbutton each button one by one slowly, taking care not to ruin it as he threw it in the pile. 

Aziraphale shivered, the cold air tickling his bare chest. He felt Crowley's hands going down to his lower regions to unbutton his pants and be rid of them and he suddenly felt scared. He pulled back from the kiss, looking more nervous than ever before. "Crowley, dear, can we perhaps leave my pants on?" he asks softly, a nervous tint to each of his words.

Crowley blinks, noticing how nervous Aziraphale is suddenly. "Angel, whats got you so nervous out of the blue?"

Aziraphale sighs, looking away and placing a hand over his heart. "I'm afraid im not particularly proud of how i look..." he says softly, barley audible.

Crowley blinks again before understanding, a smile smile gracing his lips. "Angel, I love you just the way you are, you're _perfect._"

Aziraphale blushes, his face as red as a rose. "Oh alright then... but don't stare too much, i don't think my heart could take it."

Crowley smiles, pushing Aziraphale onto the bed softly. "Thats what i like to hear, angel.." he says softly, his hands slowly unbuttoning Aziraphale's pants. As soon as the button is undone, Crowley slides the pants off of Aziraphale, being none to gently as he throws them into the pile on the floor. 

Now, with Aziraphale in just his intimate things on, Crowley's eyes raked over the soft looking and very plump body beneath him. He licks his lips, enjoying the look of utter embarrassment that crosses Aziraphale's face. He slowly leans down, kissing Aziraphale's neck. "You're beautiful.." he sweetly mumbles into the soft skin of his neck.

If Aziraphale had felt embarrassed before, was in for a surprise when those words, oh so sweet and caring, were mumbled to him. Perhaps his heart really would melt right then and there, too filled with so many emotions that made him want the man before him more than ever. "Dear, please, just get on with it." he begs, wanting this now just as much as his partner.

Crowley smirks into Aziraphale's neck, kissing it one last time before pulling back. He discarded his own shirt and pants, leaving them both in just their undergarments. "Well, how could i ever say no to you, Angel?" he says softly, thumbing at the edge of Aziraphale's underwear. His finger catches the edge of it and peels it down slowly, revealing Aziraphale's half hardened length. 

Aziraphale hides his face behind his hand, much to embarrassed to even dare look at Crowley at that moment.

Crowley rakes his eyes over Aziraphale once more, enjoying the view very much. He leans down, now between Aziraphale's legs, and smirks softly. "Angel, you look so indecent.. i love this look on you..."

Aziraphale's ear are now red, embarrassment spreading the more Crowley talks. "Crowley, dear, _please, _kindly be quiet." 

Crowley snorts and rolls his eyes, snapping his fingers and miracling that bowl of chocolate mousse into his hand. He dips the spoon into the bowl before pulling it out and drizzling the mousse over Aziraphale's member. He feels the angel beneath him shiver at the feeling of the mousse dripping down. He drizzles more until it looks like a chocolate coated banana, before leaning down and closing the gap between his mouth and Aziraphale's hardening member. He licks it up slowly, enjoying the taste of Aziraphale and the chocolate mixing together. Aziraphale seems to be enjoying it as well, as he gasps out from the pleasure.

Aziraphale shuts his eyes tightly, never experiencing such a feeling before. He had never even touched himself for crying out loud, how could he have ever prepared for such... well, such pleasure! He lets out a sound, not even realizing he does, too caught up in trying to comprehend this feeling. 

Crowley gets a smug look on his face at the little noise Aziraphale releases, taking another lick up the other's length. He continues to lick the slowly hardening member until there is no mousse left whatsoever, his partner panting and and letting out little noises from pleasure. By now, Aziraphale's member stood straight up like a mini soldier. 

Crowley pulls back, eyes once more raking over Aziraphale to see the results of his hard work. The angel beneath him is flushed and sweaty, gripping the sheets like they were the only thing keeping him from melting away, panting from the pleasure and eyes half lidded. Crowley smirks. "Enjoying it, angel?" he asks, leaning down until he was just mere centimeters from Aziraphale's face, and those oh so soft lips of his. How he wanted to just kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until all that was left in the world was them.

Aziraphale panted, looking into Crowley's eyes trying to convey the many emotions he was feeling. "Yes, i am.." he says, breathlessly. He lets his hands travel down to the hem of Crowley's underwear, pulling at it the tiniest bit. "Are you going to take these off, dear?" he asks softly, a look of desire in his eyes as he looks over his lover before him.

Crowley licks his lips, staring at Aziraphale with an equal amount of desire. "How bout you take them off for me, angel?" He asks, his voice deep with desire.

Aziraphale nods, his eyes half lidded with desire as his fingers hook into the waistband and gently pull the underwear down.

Crowley's fully hardened length springs forth and to attention, finally free from the confines of his underwear.

Aziraphale lets out a noise of surprise, his eyes travelling every inch of Crowley's body. "Marvelous.." he breathes out in wonder. How he had never once wondered what his partner looked like beneath his closes pondered him, for the sight was simply wondrous.

Crowley's face goes a shade of red, not used to such sweet nothings during intercourse. "Oh quiet..." he mumbles, catching Aziraphale in a soft kiss.

Aziraphale kisses back, placing his hands gently onto Crowley's hips.

Crowley reaches behind himself, gently inserting a finger into himself so he could be prepared to take his lover's mighty length. The feeling was none to great at first, but as he began to add more fingers and stretch, it become bearable and almost slightly enjoyable even. He may even have moaned softly into the kiss.

Aziraphale notices the moan and breaks the kiss, looking at Crowley. And oh how Crowley looked. Sweat dripped slowly down Crowley's chest as he panted, his face showing the pleasure he was in. But beneath the pleasure Aziraphale could tell, those finger were not enough to satisfy the demon before him. "Crowley, dear... shall i give you something bigger?" he asks breathless. 

And Damn, does Crowley nearly whine out a yes to that question. "Angel... _yes._" Nearly was a lie, he had whined out. He was desperate for more pleasure than that of his fingers could give him.

God, does Aziraphale just want to dive deep into Crowley, but he restrains himself and goes slowly. He lines his length up to Crowley's entrance, pushing in ever so slowly to allow the demon on top of him to become accustomed to his size. 

Crowley flings his head back as Aziraphale enters him, the feeling of being full almost overwhelming. A loud moan escapes past his swollen lips as he's completely filled by the angel beneath him. And if it burns slightly from the holy being, well, being inside him, an unholy being, then he wasn't going to say a thing. though, maybe it wasn't that and just that he hadn't used lube.

Aziraphale continues to hold onto Crowley's hips, panting softly from the exertion of holding back. "Shall i move now?" he asks breathlessly.

Crowley pants, tilting his head down to kiss Aziraphale softly before pulling back once more. "_please." _he begged, quite uncharacteristic of him.

And how could Aziraphale not when his lover begged like that? And so he pulled out and entered back in with speed and force, both of which seem to please Crowley as he moans out loudly flinging his head back once more. 

"_fuck!"_ Crowley growled out, to which Aziraphale chuckled between pants. 

"Thats what im doing, dear-!" He exclaims, pounding in and out of Crowley over and over. 

And Crowley moans more, and more, and more. And he's pounded into more, and more, and more. Until both of them reach their climax and cum over each other.

Aziraphale pulls out with a pant, allowing Crowley to collapse onto top of them. He would say ti felt uncomfortable, what with them both being covered in sweat and cum, but it didn't. He wrapped his arms around his lover. "Oh my... that was quite..." he was at a loss of words to describe it.

Crowley snorts and rolls his eyes. "Good?" he supplies.

"Well... yes, i suppose it was." Aziraphale replies softly. "why... i'd be willing to do it again even."

Crowley sits up, looking Aziraphale in the eyes. "Really?" he asks, somehow believing that the Angel somehow actually didn't find it to be immensely pleasurable. 

Aziraphale nods, a small smile on his rose tinted face. "Yes, dear, really."

And somehow, by some, well, miracle, Crowley smiles and a tear, that he will say did not happen, slides down his cheek. "_fuck.." _he exclaims softly. ".. I really love you.." laying his head on Aziraphale's chest to hide his emotions.

Aziraphale gently pushes back Crowley's sweat drenched hair and lovingly kisses his forehead. "And i love you as well..." 


End file.
